


He might still hate me

by Etharai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharai/pseuds/Etharai
Summary: AU. A member of the Thunder Legion has a sister. They parted ways 12 years ago. She travels to find her brother while struggling with past trauma. Ahh ok. so the thing is my first fanfic ever. Pairing between my OC and Laxus (which might actually not happen). So messed up stuff might happen. Mostly centred on the Thunder Legion. Hope you like it.





	1. Chapter 1

South of Phoenix Mountains 12 years ago

The girl stared at the rune knight only thing running through her mind was: _'It can't be. No.'_ Tears started to fall. They are gone. Dead. Michaela looked at her brother. He had a blank face.

''Who did it?'' she whispered weakly looking back at the knight.

The rune knight looked sadly at the girl but kept silent. His orders were to only inform the relatives about the deaths and ensure that there is someone who'd be eligible for taking care of the children. However, since the oldest was at least 16 it was obvious that he would be responsible for the youngest sibling.

The girl hadn't averted her eyes from the rune knight, staring at him unblinking, pleading for him to tell her. The knight pressed his lips together unwilling to reveal the information.

'' Dark guild, Shattered heads.'' Came a new voice from the doorway.

"Captain!" the knight choked. The said man waved him off as he stared back at the girl who had turned her head to look at him. Without saying a word the girl turned away from the men and went to her room.

The rune knight captain walked to the still frozen teenager. Puting his hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his frozen state, he looked into the boy's eyes, startling him.

''It's up to you now, boy. Take care of your little sister.'' with that, both men left the house.

Once they left, the boy slid down on the floor, silent sobs shaking his body.

Few hours passed and the door from the young girl's room opened as she silently stepped outside. Looking for her big brother she found him sleeping on the kitchen floor. Lips in a tight line, she set a note next to him. Straightening back up, she found a blanket, put it over him and turned towards the door. Glancing one last time at the sleeping boy she dug her nails into her palms, determination in her eyes as she left the house, one thought in her head. They'll pay.

Present

Michaela shot up from her make-shift bed. She put her palm on her face and rubbed it. ''Again with that nightmare.'' It has been twelve years. Twelve years. Twelve years since her parents died. Twelve years since she left her home. Twelve years since she left her brother.

She detested this nightmare. It's been appearing almost every night since her brother disappeared during the Tenrou Island incident.

_'So much for Fairy Tail being the strongest guild out there.'_ She thought as she got up.

_'I miss him.'_ She sighed as these thoughts kept reappearing. Each night. Like stuck in a limbo. The young girl scrunched up her nose as she swept away any traces of herself being here, having slept on the forest floor.

_'I'm just being cautious.'_ she reassured herself, picking up her backpack and retracing her steps back to the main forest road.

_'I know he's back. But... He must hate me for leaving.'_ dark thoughts kept themselves busy in her head as Michaela made her way to the town of Kunugi where she was supposed to get on a train to Magnolia. Weak determination shone in her eyes.

''I won't know until I meet him,'' she whispered to herself trying to ease her nerves.

_'Here I come Fairy Tail...Brother...'_

**AN.**

Hey there. So this is my first ever fanfiction.

The events from this point onward are after the Infinity Clock arc. I'm quite behind on both the anime and manga so do expect some blurred lines or whatnot.

Suggestions are welcome as well as some guidelines.

~Niske


	2. Chapter 2

_Normal POV (Fairy Tail)_

It was the usual day of Fairy Tail. Booze drinking mages everywhere, bar fights and loud crashes. And of course the daily murder of Erzas cake. Within a couple of seconds, everyone who was involved in the fight was out cold.

''Tsk, typical…'' a blond male on the second floor scrunched up his nose in disappointment. Although he had his headphones on, the loud noises of the guild could always somehow get through his music. Dragonslayer senses and whatnot. Since the fight had been put to an abrupt stop he took off his headphones and tuned in on the conversation currently taking place amongst the Thunder God Tribe.

''Any new missions for us, Freed?'' asked a bored male with a visor over his eyes. ''Freed, Freed!'' repeated five flying totems.

''And don't even think of suggesting the swamp mission again!'' Hastily added a female with glasses and light brown hair before Freed could reply to Bickslow's question.

Rolling his eyes at Evergreen's comment, his expression returned to the usual stoic one.

''Unfortunately, the mission board is lacking any new missions considering how much Fairy Tail's popularity has dropped. The two of you should be aware of this." He pointed out but inwardly agreed. But if the missions kept coming in this slowly they might as well have to take the mission at Migres swamp.

Laxus grunted getting the attention of the trio.

''Mira mentioned couple S-class missions coming in since the word has gotten out about the core member return. Might take a week for them to actually be put up.'' Having said that, the slayer put his headphones back on as Natsu had once more started a brawl. The team nodded at him and returned to quietly discussing other topics.  
___  
Normal POV (Train station)

Michaela had managed to arrive at the Kunugi train station just after the morning rush hour. Relief washed over the girl at the mostly empty station. Retrieving her ticket she hastily made her way to the train heading to Magnolia.

Finding an empty cart on the end of the train she took a seat and nervously fumbled with her fingers while waiting for the train to depart.

A few hours later

Leaving the train, Michaela twitched nervously at the loudness of the station. It was midday after all so the next rush had already started. Straight away locating the exit to the station she swiftly avoided the rushing people around her and made a quick exit.

Outside of the bustling station, the girl took a deep breath and started walking to the general West side of the town from the Magnolia Train station. The last address where Fairy Tail was supposed to be located was somewhere there according to an old Sorcerers Weekly magazine that Michaela had managed to get her hands on.

Avoiding the most populated streets, the girl slowly made her way to the supposed guild hall. On her way, she still managed to take in quite beautiful sights. After an hour or so she finally reached the address that was written in her magazine. But it wasn't Fairy Tail's banner on the flag.

''I'm pretty sure I got the direction right...'' Michaela mumbled as she stared up at the guild hall.

"Oy, whatcha staring at lady?" a man's voice from behind the girl addressed her, startling the girl.

Turning around she looked at the man with wide eyes not replying. The man raised an eyebrow at her still waiting for a reply. A sudden grin appeared on the man's face as he approached the girl and draped a hand over her shoulder.

''You're here to join the guild aren't ye?'' Before Michaela could reply the man noticed a piece of paper in her clenched hands and quickly plucked it from her hands.

"Fairy losers? whatcha wanna do with those deadbeats?" He sputtered as he started laughing loudly.

Removing the man's hand from her shoulders, Michaela created a good two-step distance from the man and meekly bowed waiting for the man to stop laughing.

''Their guildhall. Where... is it?'' she asked quietly, eyeing the man suspiciously in case he wanted to approach her again.

Looking at the girl weirdly he pointed North-east adding a 'just go straight' before shrugging, having lost interest in the girl, and turning to his guild to enter. ''Though if you want to join a decent guild and not some dropouts, you know where to find me." with that he was gone.

Michaela rolled her eyes at him slight annoyance bubbling up before she pushed it down and rushed towards the direction the man had shown her.  
___  
Normal POV (Fairy Tail)

A late afternoon had rolled by the time Michaela finally reached the actual guildhall of Fairy Tail. The girl stared confused at the rundown windmill unsure if this was what she was actually looking for.

Loud crashes and yelling were coming from inside the building causing Michaela to hesitantly approach the entrance to the guild. _'Maybe I should come back later when it has calmed d...own?'_

A loud yell of 'MY CAKE' made the mage jump back in surprise. Few seconds passed and everything was quiet inside. _'Or maybe not...'_ came a hesitant afterthought. Taking a deep breath she held it in and pushed the doors open. The poor girl was met with a half-passed out guild and the rest ignoring the fallen members.

_'The rumours were true then. They are nuts.'_

Authors Note

Character introduction

Name: Michaela

Age: 22

Magic: Soul-make

How her magic works? It's essentially the same as ice-make. The difference is the element she uses. Gray uses ice, Laki uses wood, however, Michaela uses her soul energy that she materializes with her magic.


End file.
